


Switching bodies

by Viporian_Outcasts



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 09:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2423705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viporian_Outcasts/pseuds/Viporian_Outcasts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat wakes up to a very in usual surpise,</p>
            </blockquote>





	Switching bodies

**Author's Note:**

> So um this story may be confusing because I'll be switching from persons pov to regular story

karkat lazily opened his eyes,he brought his hands to scratch the sleepiness from his eyes only to pause to look at his hands."what the fuck,did my hands all of a sudden change color"he muttered staring confusly at the pale human hands that lay infront of him.Karkat also noticed his claws were gone,this made him start to panic a bit.He put one of his fingers to his teeth only to find that his teeth were straight unlike the sharp pointy ones he always has.Then all of a sudden Dirk comes into the room,"hey little man get ready its almost time to go to school"then dirk shut the door and left.Karkat was confused by what was going on,dirk coming into his room,human hands,his fangs missing,just then he realized he's not in his regular body he's in the one and only dave striders body.Just the thought of that sent shivers down his spine.he groaned and got out of bed and walked into the hallway to the bathroom just to double check if he waas right he stepped into the bathroom and shut the door and looked into the mirror,he saw the blondish hair,daves red eyes witch actually surpised karkat because Dave always wears his shades and never takes them off and he also noticed how short Dave really is"wow,this is really fucking unusual i wonder how dipshit is doing in my body"  
(Dave's pov) I sleepily yawn and do my usual morning stretch although something feels different like I'm in the wrong place


End file.
